dicebendfandomcom-20200215-history
Elves
Elves (or Niri, in their own language) are one of several sentient races placed on Aethras by its gods. They were specifically created by the god Yurel. They were the first sentient race created on Aethras. Characteristics Elves resemble Humans with some notable differences, the most clear of which is their long, pointed ears. The most important of which however is their ability to change appearance based on their physical surroundings during birth, leading to several different classifications of Elves (The appearances of each parent also affect those of the Elven child, but this will cause slight alterations based on location. Over several generations, this will result in a completely new type of Elf). Elves mature at the same rate as Humans, but their aging slows down at around 20, keeping them looking youthful until around age 700 after which they begin to age dramatically, usually only making it to age 800 at most. Frey'niri or Forest Elves The closest to resembling their original forms, Frey'niri are Elves born in the forests of Qimyar after their exodus from Glynas. Their skin color can range anywhere from pale to light brown. Their hair color ranges from shades of green, to blonde, to shades of brown. Those born in the capital of Glynkian sometimes have platinum/silver or purple hair.. Eye colors for Frey'niri can be green, brown, hazel or if born in Glynkian, purple. Desh'niri or Desert Elves The first true alternate form of Elves, the Desh'niri are Elves created from generations of living in the desert, most commonly that of the Forgotten Stretch. Their skin color can range from tan to dark brown. Their hair color ranges from shades of brown, to black, to shades of orange/red. Eye colors for Desh'niri can be brown, dark brown, orange, yellow, and red. Swyr'niri or Swamp Elves The Swyr'niri are Elves created from generations of living in swamps, commonly those of southwest Qimyar but also some in Skjern. Their skin color can range from dark brown to a greyish-desaturated brown. Their hair color ranges from shades of green, to grey, to brown, to black. Eye colors for Swyr'niri are green, grey, and brown. Pyr'niri or Pure Elves A retroactive term applied to the people once just called Niri, the Pyr'niri were the original Elves placed by Yurel on Aethras. Said to be crafted from the snow of Glynas, the Pyr'niri were completely white: eyes, hair, skin and all. No Pyr'niri remain however, since Glynas was lost to the Elves and the rest of died of old age. Potential for Different Types of Elves Any type of color combination of hair, skin, and eye color can be explained by this characteristic, but no other type of Elf exists in a high enough population to warrant another term. Creation The Beginning The most confident in her abilities of her siblings that came to Aethras, Yurel was the first to create a sentient race. She created the Niri (eventually referred to by the other races as Elves) out of the snow culminating on a landmass at the planet's south pole. Yurel designed the Niri to be ageless, only able to be felled by blade or spell. She believed that immortality would grant her children wisdom that would place them above any race created by Krann or Jannis. She stayed with them for the first one-hundred years of their existence, teaching them in the ways of the arcane and implanting into them her ideology, that of peace via dominance. She believed the Niri to be the perfect creation and as such, repeatedly told them that they would need to protect the later races from themselves, placing themselves as the rightful rulers of Aethras. She then left her children, more than confident that her teachings would guide her children to dominance. The Great Exodus For a now unknown reason (which will be explained further down), the Niri were forced to abandon their continent of Glynas and teleported an entire city from Glynas to the forests of original Fayeer. A massive tree of ethereal purple wood and white leaves sprouted around it, protecting the city and granting its citizens immense power, immense power which was used to drive out the Fayeeri Humans, despite their initial attempts to assist their new neighbors. During the short series of skirmishes with the Fayeeri, a small sect of the Niri abandoned the tree of Glynkian and joined the side of the Fayeeri, assisting them in recovering from the displacement and in return, being taught the Druidic way of the Path. The Burning After the Niri had claimed the forests of Fayeer and renamed it to Qimyar (Conquered Land), civil dispute broke out between the remaining Niri. While most of the Niri planned on using the resources of Qimyar to supply a war effort to reclaim Glynas, around a third of them feared losing what little population they had managed save during the Great Exodus. A group of Niri led by an aristocrat named Zedan assaulted the libraries of Glynkian and burned all information related to Glynas and performed a mysterious ritual that somehow erased memories related to the Great Exodus from the minds of the Niri. Enraged by these traitors, High King Korthal banished them to the furthest reaches of Malthus, sending a small army to ensure that they became stranded deep within the deserts of the Forgotten Stretch. These Niri became known as Desh'niri, the Deserted Elves (or more colloquially known as the Desert Elves by much of the world). The Second Fayeerin War The remaining Niri slowly died off, little by little being replaced by their children, which began to resemble their original forms less and less. Their pure white forms gained pigment from the forests around them, causing them to become known as the Frey'niri (Forest Elves). Several thousand years passed in passive-aggressive peace between the nation of New Fayeer and Qimyar. After Frey'niri scouts saw the Fayeeri people cultivating the land of New Fayeer and saw the chance to expand their empire. This time however, the Fayeeri people had the backing of an alliance with members of the Kumordi Triumvirate, the Janlish Kingdom, the Imperian Empire, the Obsidian Alliance of Jyotia, the Desh'niri Union and of course, the Swyr'niri. The Second Fayeerin War raged for only five years before the Fayeerin Alliance pushed into the forests of Qimyar and laid siege to Glynkian itself. High King Mythal of Qimyar surrendered to a forced led by the Fayeerin Alliance general, Kehal Rosewood. The Frey'niri were forced to surrendered many of their southern mines and western mills to Fayeer. In addition, a council of Humans, the leader of which was a Janlish man named Gregor Alleryn, was planted in Glynkian to ensure the prevention of a third war. This marked the beginning of a new era (P.V.) during which the influence of the Elves was minimized on Aethras. Since then, peace has prevailed on Malthus, though many members of the Fayeerin Alliance, mainly citizens of Janland, still harbor resentment for the Frey'niri.